


Officer Strider

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Criminal Karkat Vantas, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Implied dubcon, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Troll Genitalia (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: It's just Dirk getting humiliated in a hotel room. That's all it is.Written for a friend.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Officer Strider

It would be sad, really, if it weren't so viciously amusing. 

Karkat fists his hand in Dirk's glossy locks and forces his face down into the bed as he snaps his hips, listening to the officer moan and gasp and drool like a two-bit whore on her first fuck. With his hands bound behind his back with his own cuffs, he's completely at Karkat's mercy, only able to go where Karkat puts him, forced to take whatever Karkat gives him.

Time after time after time, Dirk comes like a dog being called- helplessly addicted to the way Karkat uses him, makes him feel,  _ degrades  _ him. 

"You're pathetic, Strider." Karkat says, smirking at the clench around his bulge. "Is this how an officer of the law is supposed to behave? Spreading his legs for a criminal like a whore?" He claps his hand across Dirk's ass with a sharp  _ smack  _ that has him crying out, thighs tensing. 

Dirk runs so hot, flushing so easily, sweating, panting- more than once, Karkat's fucked him to the point of the human passing out. He's not feeling particularly vindictive today- but they've got this hotel room all to themselves for the evening, so he's going to make the most of it. 

He yanks Dirk up by the hair, his other hand on his hip, fist tight enough that surely it's pulling hairs from his head, but Dirk moans in response, the noise high and slutty. He's so chatty, talking and needling and snarking, but the moment Karkat stuffs him full of bulge he's reduced to base instincts, mewls and moans, becoming nothing more than a hole for Karkat to fuck. 

"I could break you so easily." Karkat purrs, sinking in all the way and stilling, letting his bulge twist and writhe inside of Dirk. He lets go of Dirk's hair and grabs his throat instead, tugging him the rest of the way back so that his back is pressed to Karkat's chest. "You're lucky you're such a good bucket- do you do this for others? Are you just a bucket in human form? Taking bulge whenever it's offered to you- it wouldn't surprise me." 

" _ Ah- hah- hh-a-" _ Dirk moans, shuddering, and as Karkat tugs Dirk back again, wiggling his bulge across that spot inside the human that makes him whimper. Just a glance over Dirk's shoulder shows his dick is weeping, flushed a deep, needy red. His mouth hangs open, pierced tongue no longer used to fire off his quick wit, instead his lips are parted, desperate for something to fill them. 

He really is pathetic. Karkat shifts to start rutting his hips into the human's warm body again and watches as Dirk's eyes roll back, quivering in Karkat's hold.

"What a slut." Karkat purrs, pressing his mouth to Dirk's ear. "You'll do anything for my bulge, won't you?" Drool is starting to slip down Dirk's chin so Karkat lets go of his neck to swipe his thumb through it and shove it back into Dirk's mouth. Dirk latches on instantly, his lips closing around the thick digit, tongue lathing over it as he moans.

"What, you want me to stuff your throat full?" Karkat asks, amused. "Needy bitch. I bet you'd love being a bulgewarmer, just on your knees, sucking me off for hours. Just a fucking bucket for me to use."

Karkat feels, more than sees, the shudder that goes through Dirk- and then Dirk makes a noise, tiny and high and pleading.

"You  _ do. _ " Karkat can't help himself- he laughs. He yanks himself out of Dirk's body, ignoring the surprised noise from the officer, and flips Dirk around so that he's on his back. It's easy enough to fold him in half, line himself up, and shove back in. Like this, Karkat can watch Dirk's eyes roll back again as he's filled up, the serious man reduced to a needy, fucked-out  _ bitch _ .

"You just want to be a toy for me, don't you?" Karkat mocjs, snapping his hips, putting his strength behind every thrust, enough that the bedframe is shaking, pounding against the wall. "You want to be a stupid whore, addicted to my bulge, nothing more than a cumdump for my slurry. So much for  _ protect and serve,  _ huh?" 

Dirk's legs are jerking, tears of pleasure beading at the corner of his eyes. He looks like a wet fucking dream, helpless, trapped, overwhelmed, getting railed within an inch of his sanity- and  _ loving  _ it.

"Maybe I'll take you home and just cuff you to my desk." Karkat grunts, leaning in and pinning Dirk under his weight, bulge writhing inside of him as he starts a hard, shallow fuck, slapping his hips against Dirk's, over and over and  _ over _ . "My personal bucket- I'm sure- uh- you won't have an issue with that- gh- right?" 

"Mm- mmma-hha- ah- ha- uhhh- uhh-hhh- uhh-hu _ hhhhhh _ -" Dirk whimpers and drools and moans through Karkat's words- and then he  _ nods _ , hazy orange eyes rolling around to search out Karkat's, craning his head up. Karkat grins viciously and sinks a hand into Dirk's hair to yank his head up for a biting kiss, uncaring of the way his sharp teeth catch on Dirk's lip and split the soft skin there, iron spilling into his mouth as he shoves his tongue in and  _ claims  _ Dirk's mouth all for himself. 

Karkat buries himself into Dirk and groans as he cums, pumping hot slurry into the officer- who moans and trembles, arching up against Karkat, hips squirming, trying to rub his dick against Karkat's stomach, desperate for stimulation, to cum- but Karkat pins him to the bed with a hand around his neck and a sharp grin.

"What, you want to cum?" He mocks. "Don't worry, bucket. We're not anywhere  _ near  _ done. You won't be cumming until I say so- and we've got  _ hours  _ to ourselves."

Dirk only whimpers desperately in response.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
